


开辆车～学中文普雷（ohm×toey）

by Topofwall



Category: OhmToey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topofwall/pseuds/Topofwall





	

“P’Toey！怎么现在才来啊！”Ohm皱起脸，有些不满地开门，“明天就要给中国粉丝直播了啊，不是说好四点过来学的嘛！”  
“呃呃！我记着呢！”Toey笑着伸手在对方的脑袋上使劲揉了揉，“刚才公司的姐姐让我过去有点事情，所以才晚了。”  
“这样啊！”Ohm听完脸上立即多云转晴，咧开嘴来了个实打实的笑脸，然后拖着Toey进屋。  
“Ohm啊……我完全没有中文基础，所以你教我一些简单的词语句子就好啦。”  
“呃呃呃我知道！P’Toey你要喝什么？橙子汁？牛奶？”Ohm把Toey按在座位上，起身往冰箱走去。  
“还是给我咖啡吧，昨天睡得好晚，今天上课都困死了。”Toey轻轻按了按自己的太阳穴。这几天要忙着补之前跑宣传落下的课业，还要去参加公司的见面会策划，好像有点透支精力了。  
冷不防地从背后伸出一双手将自己懒腰抱住，背后一只大型犬不停地挤挤挤，硬是逼迫自己给他挪出了一点位置。  
“P’Toey！你这段时间真的太辛苦了，还是要适当休息啊，不要硬撑。”Ohm将头支在Toey肩上，Toey一转头就能看见Ohm写满担忧的神情，轻轻皱着眉的认真神情让Toey忍不住暗暗吞了吞口水。  
Ohm长臂一伸，咖啡被放在了桌上。他拿起书哗啦啦地熟练翻到一页：“那就简单学些问候语好啦～明天肯定用得上。”  
呼在耳边的热气让Toey有点忍不住缩起脖子：“好啦我知道了。Ohm，你坐在旁边那根椅子上啦，干嘛非得挤在我这里！”  
“呜嗯～不要啊！”Ohm用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭Toey的头，“我已经有好久没看见P’Toey了！”宣传期结束后大家就分头忙自己的工作学习去了，不能再像以前那样天天和P’Toey黏在一起了，Ohm有些怨念。  
“我们明明三天前才见过……呃！”Toey快被Ohm呼在耳朵上的热气给逼疯了，他想要反驳背后那个死孩子，但是却被破口而出的呻吟给生生打断。  
几乎是立即出现的反应，Toey感受到抵着自己尾椎的东西在迅速变烫变硬。他想要挣扎，却不料Ohm反应更快，手臂发力将自己紧紧锁在了他怀里。  
“可是那次只是在公司见面了不到两个小时啊！”Ohm半闭着眼轻轻含住Toey发红的耳垂，“P’Toey我好想你。”  
“嗯……呃！够……够了Ohm！不要弄了。”Toey不停地缩起自己的脖子，耳朵上濡湿的触感逼得他快要发疯。“不是说……嗯……还要学……”  
“我们可以两件事一起做啊……P’Toey，”Ohm终于放过了Toey的耳朵和脖子，对方已经被弄得失了力气，只能软软地靠在自己怀里，“我家离明天直播的地点更近啊，今晚住这里吧～呐呐呐～”  
Toey泪眼迷蒙地扭过头去，看见对方得狗狗眼亮晶晶地，无比真诚和期待地看着自己……  
……  
当Toey死死拽住的裤子被Ohm毫不留情十分轻松地扯下扔到一边的时候，他开始对刚才的自己无比后悔。总是这样，一旦那孩子这样看着自己的时候，自己就只能被牵着走。  
Ohm对自己告白的时候这样，他第一次认真吻自己的时候这样，第一次发生关系的时候这样，现在还是这样……一直被牵着走，直到现在。  
被Ohm有力的双臂抱起，然后轻轻压在书桌上。脆弱的前端被抓住，Ohm粗重的呼吸从头顶洒下来。  
“P’Toey，我好喜欢你。”Ohm低下头虔诚地亲吻Toey的蝴蝶骨。  
Toey想骂他笨蛋，话语却被哽在喉咙发不出来。眼眶发热，他伸手随便在书桌上抓住了什么，微微用力拽紧。  
“P’Toey！不能这样啊！”手里的东西被夺走，与此同时一根手指带着冰凉湿润的液体捅入体内，“这是我的中文书啊，你看被你抓得皱成这样可怎么办？”  
“啊……嗯，Ohm你轻点！呼……”  
身上的孩子却变成了一个小恶魔，拿着书假惺惺地装作痛惜的样子：“P’Toey你害得我今后只能拿着皱巴巴的书去上课啦，你该怎么赔偿我啊？呐呐～”  
Ohm歪起一边的嘴角，挑起眉毛又加了一根手指。Toey趴在书桌上的身体轻轻颤抖着，嘴里发出断断续续的隐忍的声音，润滑剂在他的腿跟被弄得到处都是，前面也在Ohm手中逐渐抬头。  
“要不P’Toey跟我学几句中文，我就原谅你啦～”Ohm俯下身在Toey颈后处轻轻啃舐，右手三根手指在温热的小穴里轻轻扩张搅动，左手上移按住Toey的肩膀。  
Toey变得完全控制不了自己的眼泪，滚烫的泪珠不停地滑出眼眶。有的被Ohm舔掉，有的洒在自己脸压住的摊开的书上。  
“第一句是‘你好’。”Ohm放过了耳朵，又转战Toey光滑的后背。右手稍微用力又往里戳了一些，无声地督促着Toey。  
“Ni……啊嗯，Ni hao。”Toey勉强地张口，与此同时Ohm的手触到了他的敏感点，于是带着战栗的呻吟和不标准的中文发音同时破口而出。  
“第二句是‘我是Toey，很高兴和大家见面’。”Ohm看着Toey布满泪痕的红透的脸有些出神。  
“Wo……Wo shi Toey……嗯！Ohm，放过我吧，我不行了，呜呜……”Toey有些崩溃地用哭腔恳求。Ohm的手指不停地刺激着自己的后穴，前面已经快到了……  
“后面是‘很高兴和大家见面’。P’Toey，你那么聪明，一定能马上学会的呀～”Ohm将手挤入Toey身体和桌子之间的缝隙，捏住了Toey的乳珠。  
“hen……hen gao xing……呜呜，Ohm帮帮我我要到了……”Toey讨好似的抓住Ohm的手臂，恳求似的扭头看向他。  
“嗷！P’Toey你现在这个样子我完全控制不住了啊……”  
“这都怪谁！”Toey用哭得通红的眼睛责备地看了Ohm一眼，在Ohm看来却是极度风情万种，无比诱人。  
“那上一句就饶过你啦，还剩最后一句。”Ohm终于将手指抽出小穴，转而将自己的东西抵在穴口，小穴轻轻抽搐着，润滑剂的作用下穴口湿润而温热，“‘我爱你’……P’Toey，我爱你。”  
Toey感觉自己心跳仿佛都暂停了一秒，Ohm进来的时候仿佛顶到了他的心脏，让他难以呼吸。眼前发白了一阵，回过神来，前面湿热一片。  
“P’Toey，我一进来你就到了。”Ohm舔舐着Toey的耳廓，说出的话让Toey忍不住将头埋进臂弯。  
“Wo ai ni……”身下的人发出闷闷的声音。  
带着鼻音的告白让Ohm差一点就没有控制住，只得重重地冲撞几下惹得身下人止不住叫出声。  
“那……那是什么意思？”问句被顶得支离破碎，Toey不明白到底是什么话让Ohm变得这么激动。  
“意思就是，我爱你。”Ohm得手从尾椎上滑到脊背，再到脖颈，最后珍重地捧起Toey湿漉漉的脸，“Toey，我也爱你。”  
……  
————————————－  
“P’Toey～”身边传来震动，巨型犬科动物也已经洗完澡爬上床，轻轻掀开被子一角躺下。  
快要睡着的Toey迷迷糊糊地应了一声。  
Ohm将手臂习惯性地伸过去揽住自家小哥哥的肩膀，将Toey的脑袋霸道地压到自己胸前。找到了熟悉温暖的位子，Toey终于沉沉地睡过去，发出匀长的呼吸。


End file.
